New Life or Not
by SolarBlueRose
Summary: Serena is not what she seems to be...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm a first time writer and I was wonder if you would like to read my fanfic... If you don't then you can press the  
back button... but please don't...I'm SolarBlueRose.   
  
Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 1  
  
I stare at the people walking down the street, they all look so happy. I used to have my golden blonde hair   
nicely braided and came up to my waist, my baby blue eyes always sparked with joy, and I always had a smile on my   
face. Now I don't even bother putting my hair "meatballs" and my face always looks disheartened. I use to be happy,   
before my break-up with Darien. Why did he break-up with me? Is there something wrong with me? Is this because I act  
clumsy, stupid, ugly, and immature? Is that why he loved me on the moon because I was the perfect princess? My eyes   
began to water; tears began to stream down my pale skin. I quickly wipe the tears always before someone sees me.  
  
Suddenly I hear children laughing, I didn't realize that I had wondered into the park. I stare in  
wonder, they are so young, innocent, and naive. They don't realize the world is full of heartbreak and evil.   
  
I just wish I were not on Earth. I took this mission to find my court and my soul mate; at least I thought he was  
my soul mate. Now, I'm regretting taking this mission. My friend and my love only cared about me because I was the   
princess that they once knew along time ago, a thousand years, before they knew me a graceful, beautiful, intelligent,  
and refined. Well, won't they be surprised that the ditz Serena was all an act.  
  
I wish to leave Earth. I walked by the tree to sit down. I decided to take a little nap; I haven't had a good  
night sleep in a while. Unknown to me, while I was sleeping a swirling portal appeared out of nowhere. A person stepped  
out; she spotted my sleeping form and started to walk toward me, and tried to gently shake me.  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
Well aren't you wondering who the person is huh? Well bye... I hope you read the next chapter... I also hope no one has  
done this plot before...If someone did I'm sorry I didn't steal your plot...I made this myself honest...  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is SolarBlueRose! This is the second Chapter to this fic. Reviews are welcome  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 2  
  
"Serena, wake up," the mysterious person called in a quiet soothing voice, while gently shaking me.  
"Hmm, I want to sleep, Mommy," I replied groggily.  
"Come on Sere, it is not time to sleep."  
I slowly open my eyes at first everything was blurry; I started seeing an outline of a girl, she looked about   
sixteen or seventeen, a few seconds later I could see everything all clearly. The girl in front of me had gold colored hair  
that came about shoulder length; she had a pale complexion, and sparkling sea green eyes. She was dressed in a   
two-layer black and midnight blue floor length dress. The first layer was a silk midnight black, with thick straps and the  
straps are connected to a sheer midnight blue. The second layer is a sheer midnight blue with universal symbols on it.  
  
I was stunned to see the mysterious person when I awoke.   
"Princess Fate," I whispered.  
"Hello Serenity," she responded in a loving caring voice.  
"What are you doing here?" I inquired with wonder.  
"It time for our hundred year meeting, have you forgotten," she said knowingly.  
"Yes, I have I'm sorry," I said apologetically.  
"It is alright. Princess Eternity had also forgotten," she said as she helped me up from my laying position.  
"How are you Fate? I have not seen you in sixteen years."  
"It has been long, hasn't it? I can't believe it has been sixteen years since you and Eternity left for Earth.   
I've been fine, but I've been worried about you and Eternity so I tried to check on both of you. How have you been?"  
I didn't respond I just stared at the night sky, looking at the moon. It had once been my home for many years.   
I still can't believe my people, my home are all gone. It has been one thousand years since that had happened.  
"You miss it don't you," she stated rather than inquired.  
"You know me too well, huh?"  
" Of course I do. After living with you on and off since the beginning of the Universe, you get to know a  
person pretty well," she said in a low whisper. Then she asked, "How are things with your court and your soul mate?"  
"Well, I don't want to talk about it until Eternity comes, " I responded in a downcast voice.  
She then stared at me strangely, she seem to have an inquiring look on her face.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Eternity appeared with another girl.  
Eternity also had golden blonde hair just like Fate and me. The three of us are soul sisters, so some our  
appearance, and personality are the about the same. Eternity's hair in a high pony tale that came about the middle of her  
neck it was held by a hazel hair tie, the hair tie matched her eyes. She was wearing a light purple tank top with navy  
blue jean and white sandals.   
The other girl had jet-black hair that came up about 4 inches from her shoulders. She was about five feet six  
inches; she was the same height as Fate, Eternity, and I. She had purplish-blue eyes and a tan complexion. She was   
dressed in baby blue t-shirt with a low-cut V neckline and cargo shorts.  
"Hello everyone!" Eternity said in a cheerful tone. " I ran into Isabella here, so I asked her to come to the  
meeting. I hope you don't mind," she explained.  
"Why would we mind? Actually I need Isabella here," I stated in a low whisper.  
Everyone just stared at me with a weird look.   
After about five minutes of silence Fate spoke, "How about we go to the Universal Nexus and start the   
meeting." A staff appeared, the pole was gold, and on the top was a star. Fate waved the staff in the air and a portal appeared.   
  
TBC  
Author's Note  
I hope you like this Chapter....  



	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This is Chapter 3. I hope you like it...  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 3  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
We all slowly entered the nexus. Fate was the last one to go through the portal because she had to close it.  
  
When we entered the Nexus, I noticed we were in the Universal Garden. There were flowers from all over the universe,  
like Moonlight Lilies from Earth's Moon, Lightening Lilacs from Jupiter, Solar Roses from the Lunar Galaxy's Sun, and many more.  
  
I went to pick a silver Moonlight Lily and gently placed it in my hair. Then I stared at the palace. Like the moon, it had   
also been my home. The palace took up more than 100 acres, and the rest were natural features, like lakes, hills, wild   
flowers, and mountains. There were many arcs in front of me. They were fifteen feet tall and were lined with jewels.  
  
We all walked through the arc to reach a gigantic wooden door that was fifteen feet tall. The door led to an enormous  
hall way with fifty doors on the left and right side of the hall. Fate opened the twenty-fifth door on the right.  
  
"Come on, we have to start the meeting," She said while walking through the door.  
  
"In the room there was a table with the diameter of twelve feet and there was only four chairs. On the wall, there were   
paintings of Fate, Eternity, and I. I walked up to the chair with the moon symbol, and sat in it.  
  
"Ok, lets start the meeting," Eternity piped up.  
  
"Well let's talk about the business with the Cosmic Galaxy," I stated.  
  
"Well, there has been a few minor battles with evil, but there has been nothing we can't handle," Fate replies.  
  
"Has there been anyone hurt or does anyone need more power," I inquired.  
  
"No, not yet, for now the amount of power they have now is ok. If they did I would give them the new amulets that I   
have," Fate respond.  
  
"How about the Star Galaxy?" Fate questioned.  
  
"I have been visiting from time to time, and so far there has been no attacks there. So, everything is prosperous,"   
responded Eternity.  
  
Suddenly, Fate spoke up, "Serenity, I have some good news. The people of the Moon had started rebuilding the kingdom."  
  
"Really? You mean my people are living on the moon again." I inquired excitedly.  
  
"Yep! The construction was over about six months ago; everyone is living on moon. They're happy, health, and are waiting   
for your return," Fate said while smirking.  
  
"Well, speaking of the Lunar Galaxy, how is it going?" Isabella piped up.  
  
"The fight on Earth is going well, but I have been having problems with my court. My disguise as a ditz is not making them  
stronger in battle, they still rely on me too much, and I need them to rely on themselves not me. They have to learn to  
fight without me. They don't like the fact that I'm their leader and also Darien dumped me," I said slow and steadily.  
  
They all looked stunned; on their faces, there was a hint of wonder and hatred.  
  
"Why did my brother dump you?" Isabella asked, as calm as she could but I could see a burning desire to kill.  
  
"I don't know. All he told me is that he didn't love me anymore," I stated as if I didn't care, but I did care, very much   
so.  
  
"NOT LOVE YOU! How can he not love you! You are perfect, your kind, sweet, and fun loving. He is suppose to be your   
soul mate, he can't do that," Fate bellowed.   
  
"Well, he has. There is nothing I can say or do about it," I whispered. Isabella, I needed you at this meeting because I   
needed a favor from you."  
  
"You can ask me anything," she said reassuringly.  
  
"I need you to take my place as leader of the guardians," I said in a low tone.   
  
  
TBC or not...I don't know..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4....  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 4  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
Everyone stared at me in disbelief. They must be wondering why I want to give up my position as leader.  
  
"I-I d-don't know w-what to-to say, Serenity," she stuttered.   
  
"Please, take the position. I will still be leader giving you orders to give the guards, but it will be you to tell them.   
Please," I said pleadingly.  
  
She looked speechless, "Ok, I will take it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What else is on the agenda?" I cheerfully asked.  
  
"Well, do to the new turn of events, what will you be doing while Isabella leads?" Eternity inquired.  
  
"I will be ruling the Moon, it is a better position for me. They will like Terra better. In the next two days I will be   
making plan, I will use a spell to brainwash my adopted parents and I will tell the guardians everything, from the mission  
to where I will go," I declared.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Isabella said trying to make sure that was what I wanted.  
  
"Yes, most of the time I seem unwelcome with them. They treat me as a nuisance, and I find I will have a better time on  
the Moon."  
  
  
"Anymore news, besides my impending leave?"   
  
"Well, I want to know how do I approach the inner guards," Isabella asked.  
  
"When I tell the inner guards, I will bring you with me," I said to Isabella. Then turned to everyone, "Since that seem to be all the new business, I will be leaving," I said then left the room.  
  
As I walked down the hall, I began to wonder how would they welcome Isabella. Then suddenly I found myself in the   
garden, and I brought out my staff and opened up a portal. Then I walked through it, and I appeared in the park.  
  
I walked home and instead of using the door I climbed the tree to my opened window.  
  
"Where have you been?" someone shouted.  
  
"I was at the park, Luna," I said to the black cat, as I put on a baby blue spaghetti strap nightgown.  
  
Luna looked at me sternly, "You were at the park! Did you know how late it is, you could have gotten hurt!"  
  
I slipped under the covers, and fell fast to sleep without responding to Luna.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 5  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
The next morning, I woke up an hour before dawn and went jogging. I went through the woods and around the lake a few  
times. Then I went home, and I arrived at 5:30, took a shower, and made breakfast.   
  
"Nani! Serena what are you doing up?" said a voice from the kitchen door.  
  
"Well mom, I'm cooking," I simply said.  
  
"B-b-but what-how-who," she stuttered.  
  
"Mom, if you are wondering who woke me up, no one I woke up by my self," I said while making the scrambled eggs.   
Behind me, my mother still stood at the kitchen doorway.  
  
I took out the plates from the cub board and started to set the table, then put some scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and  
freshly cut cantaloupe on each of the four plates. Then I looked back at the kitchen doorway and I my mother was still   
there, so I decided to guide my mother to the table and guided her to the chair.  
  
"Mom, I hope you enjoy it," I said with a huge smile.  
  
She slowly picks up some egg and brings it to her mouth. After she swallowed, her mouth formed a smile, and she said, "  
This is great dear."  
  
I sat down in the seat across from her and began to eat, as the rest of my family came down, they all had the same   
reaction, they were shocked beyond belief. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 7:15, and I quickly got my book bag  
and left the house.   
  
I slowly passed my neighbors house, this will be the last time I walk to school, and this is actually the first time I walk to  
school. I gazed at the people-walking pass by, trying to memories their faces; I will probably never see any of them ever  
again.   
  
When I arrived at school, I found it bare; absolutely no one was there. Well at least I have time to plan my leave. I really   
don't know if I want to brainwash Mom and Dad and Sammy, if I brain wash them then I have to brainwash all of my   
friends. I think I should hypnotize my parents into thinking I am studying abroad. I will get Terra to come to the next   
fight and make her defeat the youma. I decided to use telepathy to give Terra her orders. Terra! Terra! Can you hear me,   
I thought.   
  
I can hear you, she responded.  
  
I want you to come to the next battle and defeat the youma, I thought.   
  
Ok I will, she replied.  
  
Suddenly someone shook me, it was Molly, "Serena, what are you doing up so early. How come you came so early?"  
  
"Can't a girl come early to school," I said annoyed.  
  
"Sure a girl can come early, but not you," she replied.  
  
"Gee thanks for the support, Mol. Let's go to class."  
  
She followed me into the classroom and we sat in our assigned seats. Then Ms. Haruna walked into the room and went   
into shock at the shocked of seeing me up early. Once you had gotten her ability to talk again, she yelled, "Serena is that   
you! How did you wake up"?  
  
"Now I know how I am like when I wail," I said grimly. As my other classmates walked, I noticed they all had the same   
shocked face on. I got so tired of them giving me looks, so I stood up and said, "Yes, I did get up early for once. WILL   
YOU STOP GIVING ME ALL THESE LOOKS!!!" I was happy with my answer; they all stopped looking at me and took out a  
book.  
  
The rest of the day went by fast; I even decided to answer some of Ms. Haruna's questions. After school, I decided to   
go to the arcade. When I got there, I went straight to the Sailor V game, out of the corner of my eye I saw Andrew   
talking with my ex, Darien. I was about to go talk to them, but suddenly I hear screams from far away, one of the perks  
of being a Universal Guardian, good hearing. Then suddenly my communicator beeps and I press on the button.   
  
Suddenly, Mar's face appeared and she bellowed, "Moon! Get your butt to the park right now!"  
  
"OK, I'm coming. I'm coming," I said, after that, I stood up and left the arcade in a rush. Darien seemed to notice my   
rush and followed me.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 6  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
When I arrived at the park, I saw people laying everywhere; Mars being hit by an attack; Mercury analyzing the youma,   
trying to find a weakness; Venus trying to hit it with her attack; and Jupiter trying to help up Mars.   
  
Suddenly, I noticed I was not transformed and call out the transformation phrase, "Moon Crystal Power!" In a matter of  
seconds, my suit was on. Then I took off my tiara and called out "Moon Tiara Magic!" and it hit the youma dead on.  
  
"Who did that?!?!?!?" cried the youma.  
  
"I did you ugly! I'm Sailor Moon. The champion of justice and I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means   
you!"  
  
"You think that dinky little attack will attack and speech will scare me! HA!" the youma cried.   
  
"Dinky!" then I began a fake wail.   
  
"Sailor Moon stop crying!" yelled Mars.  
  
Suddenly, the youma initiated his attack and aimed straight for me. I just froze, I knew I could cancel the attack, but I   
needed them to think I was a ditz until I explain to them about my real self.   
  
Suddenly, a rose appeared, right on time. " You have disturbed the beautiful serene surroundings. You harmed people and   
destroyed beautiful trees, and I Tuxedo Mask will not allow it no longer!" he said as he stood in the tree. Then he jump  
down next to me and said, "Sailor Moon use your scepter."  
  
I didn't know what to do; I wanted Terra to defeat the youma. I prayed she come soon.  
  
"Earth spiral obliteration!" came a voice from the tree that Tuxedo Mask had occupied. The youma screamed as the   
attack hit it and it turned into dust. Everyone stared at Terra in shock.  
  
"Who are YOU!?!" yelled Mars.  
  
"I am Sailor Earth, and as for my real identity I will tell you at your temple," she replied and started heading for the   
temple.  
  
"WAIT! How did you know about my temple?" Mars yelled in fury.  
  
"I know a lot of things and I know because one of your team members told me. Lets go to the temple and that is an order.  
Before you say anything I have a higher rank than you Mars, the only person in front of me with a higher rank than me is  
Sailor Moon, other wise known as Serena," she informed everyone.  
  
Everyone looked in shock; I can tell they were wondering how did she know my name.  
  
"How do you know Sailor Moon's name?" asked Mercury. She seemed to be the only one that had come out of shock.  
  
"She knows who I am because she remember me, and I know who she is in this life time and she knows me," I responded.   
"Now everyone get out of that shocked state and do as Sailor Earth says and go to the temple."  
  
Now they all turned to stare at me, I just started walking out of the park and Terra followed. The Sailor Scouts and   
Tuxedo Mask just stood there, after five minutes the shock wore off and they finally realized we left the park. They   
left the park and head towards the temple.  
  
When they arrived they found Isabella and I in Raye's room drinking tea and chatting.  
  
"Took you long enough," Isabella said.  
  
They all at down on the floor around the table, the order they were sitting in were Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy, and Darien.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know each other?" Darien was the first to speak.  
  
"We have known each other since the Silver Millennium. As for the question about who I am, I am Princess Isabella   
Emaline Shields of Earth. Darien, I am your younger sister," Isabella replied.  
  
Darien looked shock about the new information. I decided to tap into his thoughts. She knew I had family and never told  
me about it, he thought.  
  
"Well, now that Isabella introduced herself, I shall tell you what shall happen soon. Before you say anything, I think Rini, Luna, and Artemis, should be here, it effects their life also," I said. Then I snapped my fingers and they appeared.   
  
"HUH? How did I get here?" Rini said with a confused look and Luna and Artemis looked shocked.  
  
"I brought you here," I said calmly. "Tomorrow, I shall be gone, I am leaving Earth."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"What do you mean?" was all Mina could say.  
  
"My people have rebuilt the Moon Kingdom and so I will be ruling it. I asked Terra to come and lead you all," I replied.  
  
"You can't do that. You can't leave us, you can't get someone we don't even know to lead us," Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I can and I have. I was put on Earth because of a mission. I wasn't reborn like all of you…" I was about to say more but  
Raye cut me off.  
  
"What do you mean you weren't reborn?!?!?!?!? Queen Selene made everyone reborn," she yelled.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 7  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
"Serena, Raye is right," Luna said with a stern look.  
  
"I was about to tell you why not, but someone interrupted me," I answered. "May I continue with my story?" I  
looked at Mars sternly, and she gave me a nod.  
  
"As I was saying, I was not reborn like all of you. It is true I did plunge Prince Darien's sword into my body, but I had   
forgotten I couldn't die. Whenever I supposedly die, I regain life minutes afterwards. So my mother, who is a goddess,   
gave up all her power to let everyone who died life again and to be reborn on Earth, I was not one of them," I explained.  
  
"You never died, so you lived all those thousands of years that we were asleep," Darien asked in an amazed   
voice.  
  
"Yes, but I was not the only one. To explain why my other friends lived I will have to tell you a little about   
history. A long time ago, the Universe was bare; there were no people, no planets, no stars, etc., etc. The only living   
beings were Gods, Goddesses, and immortals. So, three little goddesses, who were all princesses of the gods: Fate,   
Serenity, and Eternity, decided to do something about it. They were only four years old and of coarse like all children,   
they wanted more friends. So, they joined their powers and created the whole universe. The elder Gods and Goddesses   
were furious, they couldn't undo what the little kids had done, so they let the universe be. Their grandfather, Zeus, was  
furious. He didn't know what to do, the humans that were created needed leaders, so he split the Universe in to three,   
Lunar, Star, and Cosmic Galaxy. Each one was to be ruled for all of Eternity by the parents of the three little goddesses.   
Selene and Apollo, parents of Serenity, ruled Lunar Galaxy; Destiny and Tempest, parents of Fate, ruled Cosmic Galaxy;  
and Harmony and Infinity, parents of Eternity, ruled Star Galaxy. Selene, Destiny, and Harmony were three sister and   
Apollo, Tempest, and Infinity were three brothers. Because the three goddess were cousin on both sides of their family   
it somehow caused them to be joined at the soul, they were soul sisters. It was weird they were born exactly the same   
month, date, and time; down to the last second. Since the beginning of the Universe, the three families have ruled and   
they were all at peace, until Beryl came and wreck it. Now one of the three kingdoms has been nearly destroyed. Every   
planet except one was decimated, Selene gave up all her powers and life to let all the people live again. Apollo her   
husband, my father, lives on the sun still mourning the loss of his wife, my mother. My uncles and aunts are still alive; the   
only one that died was my mother, Selene. The three young goddesses will forever protect the Universe," I explained,   
and then looked at everyone. They were all shocked, with the exception of Isabella.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 8  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
"You are a goddess!" Raye yelled. "How can that be? Klutzy, dumb Serena a Goddess, this has to be a joke!"  
  
"This is no joke, Raye. I am a goddess! In addition, I'm not Klutzy or dumb," I said with a smirk. "The ditz   
thing was a test, a test of power, strength, and friendship, for Darien it was a test of power, strength, and love."  
  
"What! It was a test!!!!" Luna bellow. "This test of yours could have gotten everyone killed!"  
  
"No Luna, I made sure I knew the limit I could push you all," I replied solemnly. I looked at everyone, yet   
again. Rini and Artemis were silent the whole time; they had not said a thing. I looked at them with a pleading look to say   
something.  
  
"You are…Serenity?" Rini said softly with some hope in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I am. I am Princess Goddess Serenity of the Moon, Silver Millennium, and Lunar Galaxy. Daughter of   
Queen Goddess Selene and King God Apollo of Lunar Galaxy, Grand Daughter of King Zeus of the Gods."  
  
"Mommy!" she yelled as she jumped into my arms. The others looked at me with shock, and Darien looked at me   
with betrayal in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT!" I looked surprised at the girl in my arms.  
  
"You are my mommy," she said firmly.  
  
"Rini sweetheart, how can that be?" I said while looking into her cinnamon eyes.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 9  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
"My Mommy is Neo-Goddess-Queen Serenity. I was sent to the past to look for her past self, that's you," she   
replied with tears in her eyes. "You believe me, right?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you, my daughter," I hugged her tight, while she was crying in my arms.  
  
"I found you Mommy! Oh Mummy I missed you."  
  
What am I going to do now?!?!? I'm supposed to leave Earth and go to the Moon soon. I can't take Rini! What   
will I do? Maybe I can take Rini.  
  
"Rini, sweetie, how about you come to the moon with me?" I asked slowly.  
  
She is silent for a minute and then she shouted, "Really! I can go with you? YAY! I get to go to the Moon!"  
  
"Before we make any plans, I need to know what happened in the future? Why were you sent to the past to   
find me?" I asked scared of the answer.  
  
She lowered her head and was staring at the floor, "Well, umm…Mummy, well,   
inthefutureyouwereputintoacrystalbecauseyouweredyingandthecrystalwaskeepingyoualive."  
  
"What did you say?" I said while giggling.  
  
"In the future you were put into a crystal because you were dying and the crystal was keeping you alive," she   
said as a tear slid down her face.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone in the room.  
  
Rini looked frightened, she was trembling because of everyone's out burst.   
  
"Rini, did you say Serena was dying," Darien said trying to keep his fear in check.  
  
"Y-y-y-es," she stuttered in response. "Mummy, you were dying and it was my fault," Rini said with tears   
attempting to come.  
  
"Sweetie, why was it your fault," I kneeled down and embraced her.  
  
"Mummy, you were looking for me, that's why you are hurt. I had run off because my friends were making fun  
of me," She cried and cried.  
  
"Its ok, shhhh…," I said soothingly.  
  
"No it is not. You are dying," she said angrily.  
  
"Sweetie, I can't die, I maybe in some kind of stasis. The only way I can die is if grandfather kills me or I   
have to use up all my power, and that's a lot of power to use up. I would have to do what my mother did, she used up her   
power for over 200 trillion people," I stated firmly.  
  
"Really?!?!?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Really!" I confirmed.  
  
"Well Sailor Scouts I will be leaving and Isabella will be taking over," I stated. "Rini, lets go. We will have to   
prepare to leave tomorrow, when the Moon is full. I get up and start to leave, but Terra stops me.  
  
"Serenity, you need to tell the new information to Fate and Eternity, not to mention your father and   
grandfather. I don't think they will take it well, that their little Serenity has a kid from the future, especially when you   
don't know who her father is," she said.  
  
"Your right. I need to tell them." Then I faced Rini, "Sweetie I need to find out who your father before I tell  
my father about you," I said in a sweet voice.  
  
"My daddy is King Endymion of Earth," she stated proudly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" now it was my turn to yell. That was impossible. Impossible I say.  
  
"My daddy is King Endymion of Earth," she repeated.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 10  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
I look up at Darien and stare and he stares back, then I turn back to Rini.  
  
"Sweetie, do you know who your father's past self is?" I inquired.  
  
"No mummy I don't, do you?" she asked with hope with in her eyes.  
  
"Yes I do. But I don't know if he wants to me to say. I will let him say it," I answered. Then I look at Darien   
wondering if he is going to sayu something.  
  
Darien opened his mouth and said, "Rini, I am your father."  
  
Shock was on Rini's face. "You're my daddy!" she said as she ran to him.  
  
What am I going to do now? Surely she would want her daddy and mommy together. No I can't I won't. I have  
to leave. This is not my home. I need to go home. I need to be back to my people and to my father. I haven't seen him in   
so long and he needs me, especially without Mother being died. What am I going to do now? Darien doesn't love me and   
he will surely want us to be together for Rini's sake.  
  
"Rini, with these new turn of events, I must ask you again, will you come with to the moon?"  
  
"You still want to go to the moon, even after you find out that Rini is our child from the future," Darien said   
with a little sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I have to. I have duties to my people and my father. I have to," I said convincingly, but I think it was   
more for me than to him. "Besides, you said it yourself, and I quote, 'I don't love you anymore Serena,'"  
  
"B-b-but mummy, you have to stay with daddy, please," Rini said pleadingly.  
  
"Yah Serena don't be selfish," Raye retorted.  
  
"Shut-up Raye, why don't you mind your own business for once. This doesn't concern you," I responded   
sternly.  
  
She had a surprised look on her face. I guess she didn't expect that, hah serves her right.  
  
"Serena, Raye is right you have a obligation to Rini and Darien," Luna said.  
  
"No I don't," I retorted.  
  
"Yes you do. Without you Rini can't be born," she responded.  
  
"My goddaughter is Destiny. She will find a way for Rini to be born in my near future. I will leave the birth of  
Rini in her hands," I stated. I had enough of their lecturing on what I had to do. I knew my responsibilities, and that is   
to my kingdom and my father.  
  
"Serena, please stay," Darien pleaded.  
  
"No." I looked around at the room at the people who stayed silent. The look on their faces is shock and   
disbelief. Amy, Mina, Lita, and Artemis were all wondering who was this girl in front of them.  
  
"Please Serena, stay. Please. Please," Darien begged even further.  
  
"No Darien, I can't," I said and walked out the door. "Rini stay at Darien's tonight!" I shouted from the top   
step of the stairway and walked down.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 11  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
" Ok Isabella , Serena may have said you could be leader, but we didn't," Rei announced. She was determined not to let this newcomer take the position, she wanted for so long, away from her. She has a fiery look in her eye.   
  
"Well look Rei, I have a higher status than you so whatever I say goes," Isabella barked back in a composed   
manner. Who does she think she is? I am the scout of Earth. I am not some anybody on the street, Terra thought.  
  
"Luna, you were the adviser to the queen, what do you say about Isabella being the leader," Rei replied smugly. Luna won't let new scout as the leader.  
  
"Well, I believe that Rei is right. I sorry Sailor Earth, you cannot be the leader," she replied in a high manner.  
  
"Look Luna, Artemis, Darien, and Sailor Guardians, I am the leader if you like it or not. If you try anything, I   
will have your status changed by the Universal council. If you are a guardian, you will have your title taken away and   
your powers. If you are an adviser you will have that position taken away and I will make sure you are replaced. It is a   
high honor throughout the universe t be named Adviser to the monarch of the Lunar Galaxy, so you would not be hard to   
replace. Do you all understand?" Terra declared. She was tired of all the back talk she was receiving. She was starting   
to regret taking the position as leader.   
  
Everyone looked at her with anger in their eyes. They didn't like being threatened.  
  
"You have no power to do that," Lita yells out. How dare this girl threaten me! "I am the princess of Jupiter, it  
is my right to be the guardian of Jupiter."  
  
"You have no right to the position. You were chosen to be the sailor of Jupiter. It was not given to you freely.   
If you keep up your attitude, I will ask the council to give your position to the Sailor of Callista. She is your cousin and   
can take the position of Jupiter from you. She already has training as a scout, so it wouldn't make much difference. It   
may even be an improvement. She knows how to keep her temper and control her powers better," Terra stated with a   
smile.   
  
Lita sat back in her seat pouting. She knew she was defeated.   
  
"What do you mean? You can give our position to anyone with the bloodline of the planet," Amy asked questionably.  
  
"Yes, the Universal council can. The transferring of powers is not unusual. Well I have to go now," Terra said she gets up   
to leave. Tomorrow is going to be a long day she thought. Right before she left she said, "We will be training tomorrow to  
use you powers. I was watching you in battle today and I could see you are doing in every area from power to   
discipline."  
  
Serena is home and is lying down on her bed. I have to go home. I have to go home. Everyone needs me. No one  
needs me here, no one at all. I have to go home to my people and father. Darien at the temple said he loves me, but does   
he really. No, I will not think about it, I will not.   
  
I will have to brainwash my parents in to thinking the sent me away to school, but what will happen later when   
the four years end. They will expect to see me. I know I will visit from time to time, but only for a day. I will make sure   
the guardians don't see me.   
  
Now what about the Rini problem, she said she wanted to go with me. But what about now, she just found out   
that Darien is her future father. She will probably stay with him. She did and probably still does like him better. I'll ask   
her when she returns home tomorrow afternoon. Right now, all I need is to sleep.  
  
I close my eyes and slowly slip into my wonderful dream world.   
  



	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 12  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
The next day I woke up at 5:30 and when to take a shower. I needed the warm water to wake my still sleeping  
body. I also needed to wash way my worries for just a little while. After my nice long shower, I changed into my uniform   
for school and went down to help my mom make breakfast. When IO came down my mom was shocked that I was up. I   
guess it should still be a surprise to see me a wake. I am usually up at 7:45. Around 6:50, my brother and father came   
down to eat breakfast, which are bacon and scramble eggs. Then I left for school, my last time walking to school.  
  
Throughout the day, Amy and Lita kept trying to talk to me about leaving. They tried to talk me out of going.   
HA! They really think they can change my mind; after all, they have done to me, not a chance. They can try all they want,  
but it won't work.  
  
After school I went to the arcade like I usually do, I saw Rini and Darien. They start walking up to me. I know  
what they are trying to do. Darien is trying to get me to stay, because he supposedly loves me and Rini is trying to keep   
her parents together. I really would like to give Rini her wish, but I can't. My sweet Rini I can't stay with Darien. I know  
he doesn't love me like I love him. He is only doing this for your sake and I can't stay in a loveless relationship.   
However, how is Rini going to be born, I wonder. Maybe we will decide to have her as a mutual agreement.  
  
"Hi Mummy!" Rini exclaimed with joy. She is holding an ice cream cone in her hand. You could can smudges of  
ice cream around her mouth. She seems to really enjoy her ice cream.   
  
I kneel down on the floor and take out a napkin to wipe the ice scream off her face. She is so cute, I thought.   
She is going to be my daughter in the future, I'm so happy. "Hi sweetie how was your day? Did you have a good time at   
Darien's yesterday? "  
  
"I had so much fun mummy! Daddy and me watched tapes, of Disney. I saw Lion King, Aladdin, and Cinderella,'  
she replied with joy. She was jumping up and down; she must have been hyper. "Mummy! Mummy! Daddy and me are going  
to the park, please come with us, please…" she begged and pleaded. Her eyes all-wide and her lips shaped in a big smile,   
like a puppy dog.   
  
I stared up at Darien to see his reaction to the question. His eyes showed hope, wonder, and love. Love? No,   
that must be wrong…it must be something else. I stared back down at Rini; she still has that puppy dogface on. In her   
eyes, I see a little glint of mischief. Now I know what she is doing. She is trying to hook Darien and I up, that little   
sneak. Well I shouldn't have that otherwise, she is my daughter. "Sorry sweetie, I can't. I have some very important   
matters to take care." After I said my statement, I noticed her eyes started to fill with sadness. I start to feel guilty, but   
I have to stand by my statement. "I have to go now. Before I forget Rini, sweetie, I will be leaving Earth tonight. You will   
have to make your final decision before midnight. I will be at the park." I turn around and leave, never noticing the   
despaired look on either Rini or Darien's faces.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Isabella POV...  
  
  
Serena is leaving today. Now I have to deal with these scouts myself. I have a feeling that I might have to ask   
the Universal Guardians to take away their powers. Watching them train right now is pathetic. One the field is Mars and   
Jupiter both is slightly powerful, but in a real battle they won't stand a chance. They have no discipline; no strategy; and   
they are not controlling the amount of energy they input. God help me, I have my work cut out for me.   
  
"Guardians" I call out to them. The guardians come at me with smirks. They have an ego. I can tell by the look   
on Mar's face she thinks she did pretty good in the fight with Jupiter. HA! She did horrible.  
  
"Well what do you think? Pretty good fighting, huh?" Raye asks, on her face still held a smile.  
  
"No, you did horrible," I reply grimly. By the looks on their faces they look taken back. Calm down Terra, you   
will be with these scouts for a long time.   
  
"What do you mean!" Raye yelled with all her might.  
  
"Well your fighting style left you open for punches. You could have bee hit or kick 38 times. You didn't guard   
yourself. You didn't anticipate the next attack. You skills...well lets say they were not up to the lowest trained scout in   
the universe. You have no strategy, that fight should have been shorter than it was. When you used your powers, you   
didn't know how to control them. You could limit the amount of energy you were giving out. That does not just go for you   
Raye that goes for everyone." I exclaimed crossly. That ego she has is just out of proportion. She thinks she is so great   
because she is powerful than normal humans and because she has to protect humans. There are no other person that can   
defend human because they don't have powers you dolt... so stop acting like you are all that. God I wanted to scream that  
at her, but I had to control my temper.  
  
"Like you can do any better," Lita retorted with discontentment.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Well than bring it on," Lita challenged.  
  
I guess the only way to bring down their egos is to take down the strongest. "Sure."  
  
Jupiter and I go to the mats. We both take fighting stands.   
  
She comes at me with a punch and I swiftly move the other way, out of her trajectory. She throws more   
punches and I block them all. This fight is pointless; so I did the only thing I could do...I kicked her in the stomach and   
punched her in the face. She falls flat on her butt. That will teach her. It didn't. She gets back up and attacks me   
again...this time I jump up into the air and I cam landing down on top of her. "Fights over, I win."  
  
Lita looks angrily, she wasn't use to losing.   
  
"Well see I am better. Therefore, you all had better start training. If you ever take me on again I expect to   
see a fight!" I ordered.  
  
They didn't move one inch; they just stared at me.   
  
"Since you won't move, you will be training for the next three hours. Now GO TO THE MATS!" I yelled and   
they ran to start training.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV Raye.  
How dare she say I'm not good! The good for nothing! I wish I could set her on fire. I can't wait to get alone  
in a room with her...I'll...I'll...  
  
We have been training for hours and she wants us to do three hours more. The nerve of her!  



	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 13  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
After I used my Silver Crystal on my parents to make them think I will go off to a school in another country, I   
started to pack. I collected all my clothes, stuffed animals, shoes, hair accessories, books, CDs, my CD player, and other  
items; I put them all in my subspace pocket. When all the things were packed, well almost all, I spotted my red rose and  
star locket.   
  
The red rose is the first rose Darien ever made me, it lasted over one thousand years. I stare at it whimsically.   
It's so beautiful, so beautiful. I remember the day he gave it to me.  
  
We were in the garden on the moon. It was a gorgeous afternoon, the sun was shinning brightly, and the   
temperature was mild. The previous day I had promised Darien we could go on we could go on a picnic. I remember I was  
wearing an ice blue silk dress and he was wearing a white shirt and navy blue pants. We were sitting under a Lunar   
Willow. I believe we were talking about how you can't really find love when you are a royal.  
  
"Serenity, while we are on the subject of love…" Darien says shyly. He had a tint of blush on his cheeks; it was  
so adorable. He was so shy he could even finish his sentence.  
  
I needed to help him out on expressing his thought, "And, Darien."  
  
"And I…well…ummm… I think… I've falleninlovewithyou," he said quietly.   
  
"I remember I couldn't understand the last part of his statement. He said it really fast it came out as   
nonsense. "What was the last part?"  
  
"I've fallen in love with you," he said the he turned to look at the willow. I think he was scared about my   
reaction.   
  
I touched his shoulder and he turned his head. "I've fallen in love with you too,' I said then I felt heat rush to   
my cheek.  
  
He lifted up my chin and he kissed me. That was my first kiss. It was just a simple kiss, but it was so magical.   
For the next couple of hours we talked about our feelings and kissed from time to time.  
  
He walked me to my room and right before I entered he gave me the rose.  
  
"Serenity, I give you this rose as a token of our love. As long as this rose is alive our love shall live," he said   
and then kissed me and slowly walked to his room.  
  
  
That was a perfect day. Well he was wrong, the rose is still alive, but our love is gone. I slowly walked down   
the stairs and say good bye to me parents. I walk to the park solemnly. I do have some regrets on leaving, but I need to   
do this. I have to go on with my life. There are more people who need me more.  
  
When Midnight came, I saw the guardians coming up to me. I could see sadness in their eyes. I saw Rini and I  
could see in her eyes she wanted to stay, but I will ask anyways to make sure my prediction is sure, "Rini, Will you be   
going with me."  
  
She has tears in her lovely eyes and has a weak smile on, "I'm sorry mommy, but I can't. I'm going to stay with   
daddy."  
  
"I understand, it's ok," I replied sadly. Then I turned to everyone, "Well this is good bye. I might be back I'm  
not sure. Good Bye." I take out my staff and wave it around my body and I disappear in bunch of glittering lights.  
  
The next thing I know I am in the Moon Palace throne room. Many people are look at me in wonder. I believe   
they recognize me because they started to bow.   
  
"Your Highness, I welcome you back to our fair Moon," a man walks up to me and speaks. The man is about one  
foot taller than she is. His fill with joy, "I will take you to your new throne room.  
  
The palace looks the same as it did many years ago. Memories of the past fill my mind. As I walk into the   
throne room, I notice pictures of my mother fill the halls. There are pictures of her in her royal robe, with father, and   
family pictures. I walk up to the throne. My hand touches the silver moons that adore the chair handles. I slowly sit in on   
the throne, remembering the times my mother sat on this throne and took charge of the kingdom.   
  
"Dear people of the moon. I, Princess Goddess Serenity, here by take my rightful place as reigning monarch of  
this Kingdom. I promise thee, I will rule as my mother had. I will rule with honesty, loyalty, and will make sure the people   
come first," I announced to the courtiers in the room.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 14  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
Two years passed, I was filled with work and more work. I am getting tired of this. I wonder how mama did it.  
I wonder how everyone is on the moon, wait no, don't think of them. You have to think of your people.  
  
"Your Highness! Your Highness! I have news," A man, I recognized as my adviser Drake, runs panting to into   
the throne room. His royal attire rumpled and disorderly.  
  
"What news do you have?" I asked calmly. I wanted to know why my usually dignified adviser was in such an   
up roar.   
  
"There is evil coming to Earth, great evil. It is more powerful than the evil on the planet now," he replied in one  
breath. He couldn't catch his breath; he must have run across the whole palace.  
  
"This evil, do you know anything accept that it is powerful? I need to know."  
  
"I need to go to Earth," I declared. Gasps and whispers fill the air. The news I just exclaimed created such   
commotion.  
  
"My queen, you can not go!" shouted a duchess from the northern region of the moon.  
  
"I have to go. If the enemy is powerful than I must go. If I don't go Earth than the enemy will come to the   
moon. Do you want that?" I declared, I had to reason with them. They have to see I have to return. Then it just hit me.   
I'm going to return to Earth. How will I face them? What am I going to do?   
  
"Your highness, we may not like the fact that you are leaving, but please promise us you will come back to us,"  
an unknown man pleaded. I look around the room the entire room had the same look as this man.  
  
"I will return to you."  



	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 15  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
I left that evening. I'm now on Earth soil. The gravitational pressure pushes down on me. I forgot   
heavy I feel when I'm on Earth. I have to buy a house and enroll in school. WAIT! What about my parents? They think   
I'm at boarding school. I'll just have to think of a new name. Hmmm… How about Emily Lunar? Nah! Too blah! Elise Cosmo?   
Hmmm…..Its ok! Not too bad.   
  
I went to by a house. I brought cash. The people there looked at the cash and were about to faint. They took   
me to the biggest house and I bought it instantly.   
  
Once the sales people left, I used my magic to fill the room with anything and everything I wanted. I went to   
sleep a canopy bed with worries of the next day in my dreams.  
  
I walk down the sidewalk in the early morning. I smell the fresh air and just took in the wonders around me.   
Today was the day had to register for school. I walked the same path I walked two years ago. Unnoticed by me a man   
with pitch black hair was crossing my path. The unknown man and I bumped into each other and his papers and books   
splatter everywhere.  
  
"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologies for the incident. I help him pick up the items  
on the floor.  
  
"It is quite alright, I partially at fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," he replies with sincerity.   
  
That voice! I know that voice! It's…  



	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show. Note: I'm sorry Terra Elizabeth I didn't know...umm...could you wait until this weekend for me to change it...I have a major exam this week...and the school is like we have to do good...it will count on our semester grade...so I'll change it them...I'll continue to use Terra in my writting until I change it on Saturday...I really am sorry...  
  
Thank you all for reading my story...I am eternally grateful...  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 16  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
"Serenity?" said the man inquiringly.  
  
"Hades," I said flatly. What is he doing on Earth's plain? He should be down in the underworld. The problem   
here on Earth cannot be that serious that it calls for another God besides the protector, me.  
  
"Well, well, well Serenity returns to Earth. What are you doing here?" he looks at me with an unreadable   
expression.  
  
Whenever he looks like that it has to be bad. He is always a open book. "Dear Uncle, what has brought YOU to  
Earth?" I asked back. He knows why I'm on Earth. I want to know why he is on Earth.  
  
"Sweet niece, I am here because the is trouble coming and I am needed here. I am here to help you."   
  
"Can we talk about this later? I need to register for school, so no one suspects anything unusual."  
  
"Ok, we will talk about this at 11:33 at your house," he replies and then walks away and disappears in the   
crowd.  
  
That meeting with Hades just spooked me. Now I know something is really wrong. I just hope everything turns   
out right in the end or it will mean the end of the universe.  
  
  
When I arrive at the school a wave of old memories fill me. I see a girl with red hair, Molly, and I eating our  
lunch out by a cherry blossom tree. Another flash of a boy with brown hair and thick glasses, Melvin, coming up behind   
me with a a note pad and babbling about the days gossip. I miss them and I will see them soon.  
  
I walk into the school and go to the main office and register. I waved my hand and I put my name in the city   
record and the Tokyo School Directory. I watch as the teacher pulls up my record. He looks surprised. I wonder what my  
magic did.  
  
"It seems Miss Cosmo you have quite an exceptional record. It seems you have all A's and a 5.714 GPA. That is   
incredible. It seems you are a senior, I notice this year's class listing and you have AP Biology, AP English, AP Calculus,   
AP French, AP Anatomy, psychology, and Performing Arts. Well normally you have to get signed into the class, but since   
you have already started in these classes in another school, I'll let you have them here," a rather tall Asian man said.  
  
"I thank you," I replied. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was looking around the room at the items he   
has. There were a bunch of pictures of students and family. He is a rather sentimental man; it's nice to know that there is   
a guy out there that is in touch with his feelings.  
  
I leave the room and walk down the long narrow hallway. There are a lot of people I remember. They stare at   
me, but don't know who I am. I wish I could tell them. I want to laugh with them; talk with them.   
  



	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 17  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
"Today class, we have a new student, Ms. Elise Cosmo," said my AP Biology teacher said. "My name   
is Mr. Tanaka. I hope you have a good school year. Please sit behind Ms. Amy. Then he turned to a girl with blue-ish hair.   
"Ms. Amy please raise you hand.  
  
I didn't need him to tell me who Amy was. I can't believe my luck, my first class and a guardian is in it. I   
should have known Amy was in it. I walk down the aisle and walked passed to Amy. Amy looked at me incredulously; I   
think she suspects something. Than a thought hit me, every new student that came to Juuban had something to do with   
sailor guardian. Why was I so stupid? I new I shouldn't have come to my old school.  
  
"Today we are going to discuss evolution …  
  
Today I saw Amy, Lita, and Mina. I wanted to avoid seeing them, but no such luck. Now to find out where this   
enemy is hiding. I don't know where to start. I know I will go to the park and send out energy feelers and if I find dark  
energy I will just have to follow it.   
  
I walk to the park and enter the rose garden. Oh how I miss this garden. I used to go here everyday. I love to  
stare at the many different colors. I spot the red roses. They were made for eternal lovers. That's what Darien and I   
are supposed to be.  
  
I see a shadow casted over me. The person's aura is so familiar, wait this is Darien's aura. Does he know it is   
me. I hope not. I look different. Please don't recognize me.   
  
"Sorry for intruding on your private moment, but you felt familiar to me," he exclaims. I look at him, he stills   
look the same, but a little more worn out. He has dark circles around his eyes. He hasn't got much sleep, I wonder why?   
  
"Familiar? How So?"  
  
"You kind or look like my soulmate."  
  
"What?  
  
"In fact I know you are she. Hello Serena or should I call you Serenity," he whispers.  
  
"I'm not Serena. My name is Elise," I replied indignantly.  
  
"I know you are Serena, so don't play dumb," he replied firmly.  
  
I know he is just going to persist until I tell him the truth. "Hello Darien. I have not seen you for a long time."  
  
"My love," he says as he takes me into his arms and kisses he passionately.  
  
I try to push him off, but him no success. So I let him just continue kissing me. When we pull away, I yell,   
"How dare you!"  
  
"I love you and you love me too. You will be in my arms soon," he says as he turns and walks away.  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 18  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
I have to figure this out. What did Hades want to talk about? What is this new Evil that has arrived? Why is  
the God of Death here? Why do we need another GOD? Should I call my sisters of the soul? I can't deal with this alone?  
May be I should? Wait! I should hear what Hades has to say and then if I feel that I need them I will get them.  
  
I wait and I wait.  
11:32  
One more minute  
Tick  
Tick  
Tick  
50 seconds  
40 seconds  
30 seconds  
20 seconds  
10 seconds  
1 seconds  
BANG! Flashes of light fill the room.  
Why does he always use the lights and sounds? Why can't he just come into a room quietly?  
"Hello Dear Grand Niece," he says in hid dark and mysterious voice.  
"Hello Uncle! What is it that you need to speak to me," I say impatiently.  
He makes a gesture to sit on my couch. I walk over and sit  
"Trouble has arrive in the form of a God," he explains."  
"WHAT! A God! No that can't be! Why would a god come to destroy a galaxy I protect! I am the granddaughter   
of Zeus! I am the one he proclaims his heir! WHY!"  
  
"Stop shouting grandniece! I know this is bad, but don't think yelling is going to solve it. You don't know the   
whole story. So you should just sit and be quiet until I finish."  
  
I nodded my head.  
"His name is Epicleas. He is actually a Demi-God, but quite a powerful one. He is as powerful as an average   
god. You may have a hard time in destroying Epicleas. That is why I'm here. His power is in the form of darkness. It is   
similar to your Uncle Chaos, which is not good. I suggest you call upon Fate and Eternity. If you don't this galaxy will die  
and so will the others," he explains sternly." His face masked so you could not see his view on the matter.   
  
"Why is he attacking Earth first? The moon has rebuilt itself and I have just formed colonies on the other   
planets. Why are they attacking Earth first?"  
  
"He wants to take you on," he replies with the utmost seriousness.  
""Take me on?!?!?"  
"Yeah... he thinks he is more powerful. His ego is really big, I must say," he says amusingly.  
"Thank you uncle. Will you be around to help?"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. You know I can't interfere unless it has something to do with my realm. All I could do  
was warn you. I have another bit of information. There will only be one battle as the rules go. So there will not be little  
youmas to fight," with that he leaves in a blast of black light.  
  
'One battle.'   
'One Battle.'   
'One Battle.'  
'One Battle.'   
I must prepare at once. I turn into my goddess dress . I was dressed in a two-layer black and midnight blue floor length   
dress. The first layer was a silk midnight black, with thick straps and the straps are connected to a sheer midnight blue.   
The second layer is a sheer midnight blue with universal symbols on it. All universal goddess has this dress or one of a   
different color. My body is surrounded by silver and call by soul sisters.  
  
"Here my call my sisters of the soul I thy help. Come to me. Come to me. I need thee now. Please," my eyes turn silver and   
my voice echo in my head. In a second two other figures appeared.  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 19  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
"Hello Fate. Hey Eternity. I need you help."   
  
I fill them on what happen, or will happen, and they agree to help.   
  
"We have to plan carefully. If we don't, all will be lost. From what you said, this will be a tough battle. We   
will need all the help we can get. Epicleas may have someone helping him. I mean everyone knows if you take one of the   
three you take them all on. He has to have help; or else he is foolish," Fate stated. The scorned look on her face tells me   
that she is thinking of him, Epicleas. If he were here now he would be dust.  
  
"Should we include the Sailor Guardians in this?" Eternity asked.  
  
I stare at her, I could feel the she is up to something. Wait did she say Sailor Guardians! Oh no…oh no… she is   
trying to heal the broken bond between myself and the guardians.  
  
"No I think we should not!" I say quickly, not wanting to confront anyone of them, especially not Darien. After   
the confrontation with him earlier, I know they will cause me trouble.  
  
"Why not?" Fate questions me. She has this look of knowing. She know why; she just want me to say it.  
  
"Well they will only get into the way," I reply uneasily.   
  
"Serenity, please do not let your personal feelings about the guardians get in the way of battle. They need to   
know. You don't have to stay close to the scouts, just fight by their sides. You also know they will get involved, whether   
we let them or not," Eternity replies sternly.  
  
She's right. They will get involved no matter what I say. She also right about the fighting part. All I have to do  
is fight along side them; I don't have to talk to them. "Fine. We will tell them tonight."   
  
"I guess the sooner the better," Fate replies. "How are we going to get them all to come?"  
  
"I say we send them each a mental call or a holographic Queen Selene. They will always come if Auntie Selene   
ask them to," Eternity suggested after the bright lightbulb appeared over her head.  
  
"That is a brilliant idea," Fate exclaims ready to make the hologram.  
  
"I should make it; she is my mother," I exclaim. I'm scared what they might make my mother say. They may   
make her say I miss them and that I love them. The only one I missed is Rini. She is my light.  
  
"No I will make it and that is final," Fate announced. With a wave of her hand, a spark of light appeared and   
scattered throughout the city. "There done, they will meet at the temple in ten minutes. We better be off."  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 20  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
"Luna, why are we all here. Did Queen Selene tell you why she sent everyone a hologram. It seems kind of odd  
she would send it to us," asked Raye calmly.  
  
"I don't know Raye. I don't know. This is quite unusual," the black cat replied puzzled.  
  
Terra looked at everyone. This is quite unusual. Queen Selene would not send a hologram if she wanted to call   
everyone together, someone else must have. Why would they want everyone together?  
  
"Your correct Isabella . The holograms weren't sent by Queen Selene, but by me," a voice says from the outside of the temple.   
  
"Who are you!" yells Lita. She is in a fighting stands and ready for action.   
  
"WAIT! Don't start a fight. I know her," Isabella yells at Lita. What are they doing here?   
  
Fate, Eternity, and Serenity entered the temple.   
  
"Who am I?" Fate repeated. "Well didn't Serenity tell you I was before? I recalled Serenity telling me she   
told you all about my friend and myself.  
  
"Don't give me that garbage! What is your name!" Raye yelled with fury.  
  
"Well, well, well, I see you haven't changed Mars. You are still yelling at everyone," I said with a smirk. Raye  
doesn't know whom she is messing with.  
  
"SERENA!" Amy yelled.  
  
I look at everyone they all seem to have a look of recognition on their faces. I look at my daring Rini. She has a   
jovial look on her face; my beautiful child. She jumps into my arms and hugs me tight, as if she holding on to dear life.  
  
"Yes Amy its me," I said as I smirked. "Its seems you are all here. Lets begin."  
  
They continue to star at me.   
  
"Let me introduce you to my companions. Princess Goddess Fate and Princess Goddess Eternity. Since I know   
you would like to join in on the battle, we are here to warn you about the new enemy."  
  
"What is this new enemy, my love?" Darien said lovingly.  
  
MY LOVE! Why did he call me that? I will just ignore it.  
  
"Well we will cut to the chase, there is a new enemy his name is Epicleas. He is a demi-god, so suggest that you  
be very careful. He has more power than you. There will only be one battle and one battle only. We would rather you not  
fight, but we know that we will not be able to stop you. We have come here to discuss a plan," Eternity explained.  
  
"Well we will have to think reasonable. This is a demi-god so we will need to think tactically," Amy reasoned.   
She pulled out her supercomputer to find information on this god.  
  
"You won't find any information on him. The information you have in that computer is the information we   
allow," Fate stated to Amy.  
  
Amy looks up in surprise.  
  
"I say we call him out and beat the hell out of him," Lita exclaimed.  
  
Lita always with the brute strength, well this time it is not going to work.   
  
"That not a good idea Lita," Darien stated. Through the whole meeting, he has been staring at me. It is getting  
annoying. What is he doing, undressing me with his eyes? He better not be. I will kill him if he is.  
  
"I will consult the fire," Raye said and she was slowly walking out the door.  
  
"STOP! It won't work," I said before she reached the door.  
  
"Why won't it work," she retorted with attitude. I can see anger in her eyes. She needs to control that temper   
of hers.  
  
"Well the fire is controlled by my Uncle Aries and he can't help in this fight. Therefore, you will not be able   
to get any information."  
  
She sat down and stares at me. Why is she doing that?!?!?! This is getting annoying. I have to get out of here   
fast.  
  
"Well when do you think he will attack, since you know him so well?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well one, we don't know him, and two how are we suppose to know," Eternity exclaimed annoyed. She is   
getting as irritated as I am.  
  
"Well there should be something significant about this month or something. Why would he attack now? He   
knows he will not be able to defeat a goddess let alone three goddesses. There has to be something about this period of  
time that he should attack now," I said aloud.  
  
I look around the room; the scout or guardians look at me with a look surprise, Darien looks at me with   
admiration, and my fellow goddess look at me with thoughtful ness. Then I turn to my darling Rini and I notice she has   
fallen asleep. The little munchkin fell asleep. She looks adorable; I decide not to awaken her.   
  
"Your right Serenity, there has to be something about this month that he decides to attack now. A God would   
not go into battle with us without a plan,' Fate replied with a pondering look. I could tell she was in deep thought,   
thinking of a prophecy of some kind that would help us figure out why this is happing now.  
  
"Wait, I think I know," Eternity responded with thoughtfulness. The look on her face tells me it does not look  
good.  
  
"Well tell us," Mina yells.   
  
I look at her with anger. How dare she yell! I look down at my dear Rini and hope she is still sleeping, and she  
was. I don't want her to hear this. I don't want her to worry. A little girl of eight should not be worrying about   
impending doom; she should be worrying if someone takes her favorite doll. My sweet Rini has been through so much. I   
promise my angel, I will protect you from anything.  
  
"What is it Eternity?" I whisper, while I stroke Rini's hair lovingly.  
  
"Remember when we were young and that dark entity came to us," she stops to look at us. Fate and I nod our   
heads in remembrance. It's all clear to us now.  
  
"He said on the fifth billion celebration of the Universe's birth will a forth coming of this universe existence   
will be decided," Fate continues where Eternity left off.  
  
"In two day, that is when the universe turns five billion years old," I spoke. My eyes ill with fear.   
Two days.   
  
Two day.   
  
Two day until the battle. We only have two days to prepare.  
  
"We only have two day to prepare," I whisper into the air.  



	21. 

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
Author's note: I changed the name of Terra Elizabeth Sheilds to Isabella Emiline Sheilds  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 21  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
"Tomorrow is the day you celebrate the birthday of the universe. Also on this day…" her voice fades away.  
  
Realization hits me. "On this day everything is turned around," I continue in a whisper.  
  
"Gods become demi-gods and demi-gods become gods," Eternity finishes.  
  
There is a silence in the room. No one whish to break the silence, So I decide to. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. No wonder Epicleas chose tomorrow to strike," Eternity answered.  
  
"Wait demi-gods turn gods. Won't we inner guardians and Darien turn to Gods," Amy asks.  
  
"No, you are not demi-gods; you are channelers," Fate replies softly.  
  
"Channelers? What's that? I was always under the impression they were demi-gods," Artemis asks. Through   
this whole fresco he has been the most quiet.  
  
"Channelers are people who receive powers from a god and channels through their link with that god," I reply.  
  
"What do we do our powers are down sized by half and Epicleas is up grade by half," Eternity asks.  
  
"We will stick with the same plan. We three will take on Epicleas and the inner guardians and Darien will take  
on the youmas," I stated. We have to keep it this way. If the inner guardians and Darien take them on then they will die  
and I can't have that. No matter how mad I am, I will not let them die.  
  
"I agree it is too late to change anything. We just have to accept the possibility that we may have to use the   
forbidden power, whatever the consequence," Fate agrees. Her face turns stoically.   
  
"What is the forbidden power?" Luna asks with a sacred look. I look around the room they all have that same   
look in their eyes.   
  
"We can not tell you," Eternity whispers and walks out the door, Fate and I follow.  
  
That night I went for a walk in the park. Around 11:00 pm, I could be found under the stars sitting under a   
Cherry Blossom Tree. I sat there thinking. Tomorrow is going to the hardest fight in my life. I can't believe it. I might   
have to break the law of the universe. I may lose everything that has value in my heart. I can't lose this world. Tomorrow  
I will have fight a life or death battle, and this time I may not come out alive.   
  
In the shadow of the night, a man also walks through the park to the same Cherry Blossom Tree. This man is   
following his heart to find his love. "Hello Love," he says tenderly. The shadows hide the enchanting smile on his perfect  
face.  
  
"Don't call me that," I reply harshly. That man makes me so mad. He says he doesn't love me, and just before I  
leave he tell me he does. What is he up to?  
  
"Please Serena, I need to talk to you," he says as he gazed into my eyes.  
  
I could look into those eyes forever. No Serena! Don't! You can't get entranced in those eyes! You can let his  
charm sway you. "I have to go." I turn to leave.  
  
Suddenly Darien grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to him. "We need to talk and I will talk to you one way or   
another," he states firmly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I ask challengingly, with a smirk on my face.  
  
"I will turn into Tuxedo mask, hoist you over my shoulder, and we will talk in my apartment; where no one can   
see us. You will not be able to leave," He says gruffly and held my gaze.  
  
I star into his eyes, trying to determined if he was lying. His eyes told me he wasn't, so I gave up. "Fine, let's   
talk now."  
  
"I knew you would see it my way," He says cheekily.   
  
We walk to a near by bench and sit. The moonlight is illuminating upon us, as if guarding us from something.   
We sit there and Darien stares at me. "Serena, you know when I broke up with you, I told you I don't love you," he says  
. I can see on his face regret. His eyes closed and take a breath and open them again. "I was having dreams. They told me   
to break up with you. I know, I know, they are just dream, but they told me of your death. They told me on my hands, you   
shall die. I knew in my heart I could not do that willingly, but I looked back to the time I was brainwashed. I did things I   
would not do willingly. I could not lose you, especially on my hands." After he says his confession, he stays silent and   
looks down at the ground.   
  
I took in what he says. He was trying to protect me, from himself. He believed he would hurt me. I don't know   
what to do. I know he loves me, but why did he not come to me. "Why didn't you talk to me?" I ask him in a soft voice,   
trying not to sound angry.  
  
He stares at me and in his mind; he tries to word what he will say next, and then turns away. "You know when I   
was little my parents died. After that, I was sent to an orphanage. The kids their laughed and jeered at me. I was always  
the peculiar one there. The only thing I had was a picture of my parent from the wreckage. They were the only people I  
loved, even though I had amnesia and did not remember them. I vowed from then on I would that I would always protect   
the ones I love; even if it meant a life of cold, dark, loneliness for me. I couldn't let you die," he whispers softly in to   
the night and then turns to star at me again, "I couldn't lose you too. When I found out that Rini was our child in the   
future, I knew it would not happen," he states affectionately, while his hand gently strokes he cheek. "Please give me   
another chance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. 

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 22  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
I stare at him. Oh, how his heart has been tormented. My love you do not need this pain, but what about after   
the battle. What if I do not live, then he will feel more pain. I need to tell him. "Darien, I need to tell you something."  
  
He stares at me with wonder. "What is it?"  
  
"I might not live after tomorrow. I know that Fate, Eternity and I made it seem like it would be hard, but we   
will survive. We did it so you would not be afraid. Please don't tell the others. I don't want them to feel pain and be   
distracted from the fight," I say dejectedly.  
  
"No, no, it can't be true. It is not true. I won't let it," Darien says disbelieving   
  
"You have no choice; I have no choice I have to do this," after I said that I left. I ran out of the park and left  
him there, alone in the park. I can't start a relationship for a few hours and end it because of my death. No, I can't.   
There is a small chance I will live and if I do, I promise I will be back in your arms forever.  
  
At 4:58 in the morning the sun is suppose to be coming up and grazing everyone with its shine, but it didn't.   
Today is the day of the battle and the sun didn't rise. The enemy should appear any moment now. We all met at the cliff   
overlook the ocean. The dark energy seems to be emanating from there. All we have to do is wait.  
  
Suddenly flashes of black light surround the area, a portal appeared, and a man appeared, Epicleas. "Well, I   
guess you are here to battle. Come to my realm and see how you fair." He then turned and walked back into the portal.  
  
We hesitantly followed Epicleas into the dark domain.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upon entering, we were surrounded by youmas. Eternity, Fate, and didn't care for them. We could not use up   
our strength on these things; we left them for the scouts. We went in hunt of Epicleas. We found him in a throne like   
room, kind of like Beryl's.   
  
"Well, well, well, you think you can take me on. Today is the day of celebration. I have more power then thee,"  
he exclaims egotistically. He sits on a throne with a glass of wine in his hand. Even though the room is filled with   
darkness, I could see his jet-black hair and sinister black eyes. His clothes are black and forest green. His form shows a   
evil aura.  
  
"You think evil could win; well I don't" I yelled with determination. We will not let this creature win. I have   
come so far in fighting evil and keeping the universe safe to let him win. I look over at my companions and I see the same   
determination in them.   
  
"Well evil will always win," he smirk and drank his wine.  
  
"I don't thinks so. Through the darkness of evil, purity and goodness will always prevail," Eternity shouted.  
  
Eternity you are starting to sound like my cape boy. I watch the enemy closely. I see in his eyes, it is filled   
with mischief. He has something up his sleeve. "Watch it guys he up to something," I whispered.  
  
"Yes I am up to something. Minions capture them," upon saying his command, all these creatures come towards us. We are out numbered, 50 to 3. No good odds.  
  
"Enchanting Spiral Orb Come Forth and Dispel," Eternity yelled. A white life in an orb shaped comes out from  
the air and into her hand. The orb twirls and the orb is thrown at the youmas. 15 disintegrated  
  
"Light of the Universe Strike," Fate yells. A beam of light surrounds her body and comes together and releases   
on the youmas, 15 were killed.  
  
My turn, I yell, "Lunarian Dream Fire Disperse." A silver light is a misty fire-like ball comes forth from my   
hands. I hurl the ball at the youmas; just like the others I killed 15.  
  
I look at the others. Five were remaining. We all have the same idea. "Heart Purity Soul Disband." We form a   
circle, in the middle of us three is a light, and it is aimed at the remaining youmas.   
  
"Well now you faced all my youmas, you must be pretty tired. Well you can't rest yet, you have to face me,"   
Then a hurling bright black light is thrown at us. We hurriedly think what to do; we weren't fast enough. The attack hit   
us died on. We were scattered about the room. He powered another attack. Fates sends a mental message and we were   
going to start the attack plan we came up with.  
  
From the various points of the room we began to chant.   
  
From the Light of Purity, we come forth.  
As the Keepers of the Universe, we ask for help.  
As Goddesses we need thee.  
This evil has come forth,  
We need power,  
To keep evil at bay,  
Help thy daughters,  
In our weakened state,  
We call upon the powers,  
That is forbidden,  
Power of Light,  
Power of Bright,  
Power of Heart,  
Power of Might,  
Hear the call,  
Come forth,  
And disperse.  
  
Our eyes are filled with silver. Light surrounds use. We are is a triangle formation, in the middle is Epicleas.   
Light travels from each of our bodies and forms a barrier. The light begins to fill the middle of our barrier, and   
surround Epicleas. We begin another chant.  
  
  
We are the daughters of the Universe,  
We place forth judgment on this soul,  
He has brought forth evil and dispels the seeds chaos,  
This God is not worthy,  
The judgment we place is,  
Banishment,  
To the underworld.  
Never will he use his power,  
For we drain thee of all birth right,  
Never to bring forth harm,  
For we imprison him,  
This punishment has been placed,  
Acknowledge and bring forth.  
  
At the end of our chant, the light disappears. Epicleas has been sent to the underworld and the dark domain  
turns to light. All his minions were sent down with him. The evil is gone.  
  
  
  
  



	23. 

Disclaimer  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC  
Entertainment. If it is own by anyone else I'm sorry I didn't put it on...All I know is I don't own the show.  
  
New Life or Not  
Chapter 23  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
We later met up with the rest of the guardians. We made a portal of our own and exited.   
  
"We did it,' Mars yells. The other scouts jumped up and down. Happiness is all around.   
  
"Actually we didn't do anything, they did,' Isabella says and points at Fate, Eternity, I. She looks at us with   
admiration.  
  
They don't know what is costs us by winning. Fate, Eternity, I look at each other. We wait for our punishment;   
we know it will come soon. I just wish the guardians didn't have to see it. We are to de dead in minutes.  
  
"Hello Universal Guardians," a mysterious voice comes from above. A woman stands suspended in midair. Her   
air wisp and moved with the western wind, with an aura of goodness. She slowly descends to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. Never in my life had I seen this woman.  
  
"I am the universe," she says simply. "I have come to say the punishment for using the forbidden power has   
been lifted. This power was to be given to you at your coming of age, unknown to you three. It was only forbidden   
because of the amount of power it held. We did not know what course of action you would take, good or evil. We wanted   
to make sure you would only use the power for good. So if you stayed on the path of good, as you have to power was to   
be yours. Since you taken the power for good; we there for lift the punishment. The women says and then disappears.  
  
The scouts look at us.  
  
"You could have died!!!!!!!!!" Mina yells. If you have seen Raye mad well this is ten times worse.   
  
"Calm down. We knew the risks and took it," Fate replies like it is no big thing.  
  
The scouts were about to yell more, but I stop them. "Stop. No more talking. Lets go home." I gazed at the  
scouts and they left. Then I turn to my soul sisters. "I shall miss you."  
  
"We shall also miss you," Eternity replies, and then we all hug.  
  
"We shall keep this good bye short. We must leave now," Fate says.  
  
"Ten we shall not say good bye, bye we will meet again," I reply as the other two leave.  
  
  
I walk around and a feel a presence. "Hello again Darien. Did I not just see you only minutes ago?"  
  
Arms wrapped around my waist. "Can we be together again?"  
  
"I believe so. I only have one problem," I said suddenly.  
  
"What is it love?" he says concernly. He holds me tighter, as if afraid I would leave him now.  
  
"My people. I will have to return often to rule them," I reply, as I rest my head on his rock hard chest.  
  
"That is something we can deal with. Lets just forget our worries for now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Out of no where a red haired girl appears, "Mommy! Luna said you were back." She runs into my arms. I hold   
her tightly. Our little picture is complete, our family. We just sit together in peace for the moment.  
  
  
  



End file.
